nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lawful Quest
What's really in here? When I did the Lawful Quest I found that not all of the things that were described as being here were. For instance, I think there were only three or so Spice Girls. (Incidentally the SLASH'EM devs messed the names up -- for the sake of parallelism, Ginger should be called Geri.) And the Alignment Quest page says that the amulet of flying is not guaranteed. Any word on the probability of the items appearing? -- Slandor 01:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Here we go... took a bit of searching, but this page has all the objects and their respective probabilities; I'll start updating the article(s) to reflect that. -Ion frigate 02:53, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Strategy I've done half the Lawful Quest once, but there are a few strategy tips I thought of: *Realize that you don't have to finish the quest to exploit the useful resources in it. NIghthorn may be useless for non-Lawfuls, but you can get to the coaligned altar without dealing with all those nymphs. *Speaking of the altar, don't talk to the priest. (That's already covered on the priest page, but could be said again here.) You can still do your donations in Minetown. *The entrance complex doesn't seem so bad for midlevel characters if you can deal with the shades and sleeping gas traps, and if you don't mess with any junk items. (Would you say a character who's finished the Mines can do this without much problem?) That'll get you to the altar, which can be nice for water prayers. There should also be a reasonable amount of stuff to sacrifice by the time you get there. *You should be able to go around the island in the center of the labyrinth and avoiding the statue trap arch-lich, if you don't desperately need that GDSM. *The E in the cloud bank seem a little more challenging. But Elbereth is even more effective against the Spice Girls than usual, since they're in such a confined space that they can't run very far. I put an Elbereth with a gold piece on it on the space just outside their door, stepped back, and used ranged attacks on them (fireballs from Hellfire, actually). And the probable amulet of flying is nice. *I didn't go into the forest, but aren't the nymphs considerably less annoying on a no-teleport level? What do you think? Slandor 13:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Also won't killing the co-aligned unicorn give you a huge luck penalty, even though it's hostile? So another strategy tip might be to throw it a piece of glass to calm it down. Slandor 18:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Those are all good pieces of advice in general, and this article does need a strategy section; my two cents to add in: :*If going anywhere past the entrance rooms, be very careful of the rot worms on the right side. These guys are great at quickly ending your game, because you didn't realize they had made you sick. Fortunately they're very weak, but their attacks are not affected by magic cancellation, so don't think that will protect you. Because they're so low-level they rarely land an attack, but if they do, it will invariably make you ill. :*To make the GDS on the level useful, you need a wand of cancellation, a scroll of enchant armor, and a petrifying corpse/scroll of genocide. On the rare occasions you have all of those without having magic resistance, you should go for those GDS, but otherwise, if you just need DSM in general, the Wyrm Caves are a better option. As you say, it is quite easily avoided. Another thing to keep in mind is that you'll probably have to drop some of your inventory to get there, as it requires a diagonal squeeze to get to that island. :*The nymphs on the left side near Nightmare aren't too horrible, but one should be careful to have see invisible for all the pixies, and beware of the quicklings, who are absurdly fast (natural speed of 30). However, their inability to teleport does make them less dangerous, as does the fact that pixies and quicklings both lack seduction attacks (the "The beautiful water nymph seduces you and you take off your clothes" paralysis attack). :*Nightmare herself is actually quite dangerous, at least to low-HP characters like wizards or monks, as she does 3d12 + 3d6 damage and will often - always for unhasted characters - get two moves in for every one of yours. :*The room full of @ in the entrance complex can be dangerous, as it might contain some of the greater lycanthropes. Also, if you have a tinning kit or a source of charging, the room full of dead dragons can be a good source of missing resistances, if you can get to it before the corpses decay completely. A good thing to remember, though, is that the rooms in the entrance hall are actually all randomly arranged. :Sorry if that was kind of long, conciseness is not one of my virtues... -Ion frigate 22:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose you can try getting the dragon scales with a grappling hook, but I don't think I'd try it if I weren't at least skilled in flail. Not to mention that you're standing next to a bunch of eels while you try for it. --Slandor 00:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Another idea is a wand of teleportation and a potion of object detection. Not sure if that triggers the statue trap though; if it does then that's almost useless. I'll try and test that within the next couple days. -Ion frigate 03:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pah, I don't seem to be able to generate a statue trap in vanilla wizmode (only wizmode I have access to) -- wishing for one just gives a boring old statue. So I can't check that myself. Anyway, even at skilled in flail the grappling hook seems like it has a chance of pulling you to the ground (and presumably triggering the statue trap), so that seems like a truly desperate endeavor. To have a reasonable chance of making it work you'd have to be expert in flail, which means a priest (unless one of the new SLASH'EM classes can do it), and who winds up using a flail that much anyway? --Slandor 03:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC)